


Beware My Power, Injustice Fight

by Anonymous



Series: Injustice [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Damn, F/M, M/M, This Is Sad, hal is in denial, he was so manipulated, injustice hal, pretty much injustice told from hal's perspective, why you gotta be evil hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hal from regular earth talks to injustice hal. Injustice Hal relives events. It is sad. Also there's some SinestroxHal which is one of my kinks.Can Hal justify everything he's doing, everything he's done?





	Beware My Power, Injustice Fight

“Why did you do it?” he asked, his voice passionate. “Why did you stay with him? With Clark.”

The man with his face stared him down coolly. “He was saving people. He ended all wars,” the familiar eyes did not meet his own.

“I can tell you don’t even believe that. I found out what happened from the guardians. Every detail about your involvement.”

His evil twin glared at him from inside the sciencecell. They were on Oa, and Hal had insisted on this interrogation before his League left. They had relented, many choosing to talk to their own counterparts.

“We were making the world a better place, of course there were some casualties,” he sounded defensive.

Hal punched the energy field separating them. “Casualties?” he roared. “Your friends get murdered and you justify it by calling them casualties?”

His other self does flinch, and he feels satisfaction at that. “I turned myself in anyway. Why are you here?”

“Because I want to make sure I never become you. A coward with a yellow ring who will stand by while innocent people are murdered.”

“They were insurgents! They were causing battles that we tried to outlaw.”

“Was Dick an insurgent? Ollie? Dinah? Kyle? John? Guy? Ch’p? Kilowag? Montoya? Huntress? Alfred? Billy Batson, a 12 year old boy who only looked like an adult? Did he deserve to get murdered because he disagreed with the god-king Superman?” The version of him in the cell tilted his head down in mourning. “I bet you get a real boost whenever you’re around Superman. How about that room after he killed Billy? Could you taste the fear of your allies as one of their own was made an example of?”

The man is silent. “I…what happened to Billy was wrong. And yes, everyone was afraid. But I didn’t have a choice. Carol would have died and they took away my ring. They couldn’t wait until I put her down somewhere safe they just took it and let her fall. She would have died. Tell me you would not have done the same.”

Hal is silent now. “I probably would have. That was really bad timing on the Guardian’s part. But you are accountable for your actions afterward. For how you used that ring to become a part of the deathsquad, alongside Sinestro. You murdered people because Sinestro told you to. What was it like being his bitch, huh? So far gone you’d murder your friend without any due process.”

“Please,” the doppelganger scoffed. “If our worlds are similar, you know exactly what it’s like to be Sinestro’s bitch, so don’t go asking me.”

Hal frowned. “Why save Carol? You clearly only care about your Thaal. Did he make it feel good? Did he  tell you he wanted to be allies and that you’d help him in that? Did you vouch for him when Superman asked about Korugar, repeating lies?”

His doppelganger rolled his eyes. “If you’re asking if we had sex then yeah, we did. But it wasn’t about that. I could finally see his perspective. We invaded Korugar after he brought order to it. His people were safer under his rule, and we created a vacuum of power. What do you think happened to his planet after we left? Do you think they just said ‘yay, we have been saved by the Green Lanterns’ and went back to an orderly life? Because they didn’t. All the crime and corruption he prevented-we undid his hard work. I don’t want to see that happen to my world. If fear is what they understand then fear is what they’ll get.”

“What happened to you?” Hal whispered, compassion in his eyes. “I talked to your Barry. He told me you tried to stop him from leaving after Billy’s death. When did the thrill-seeking soldier become a fascist?”

“Just use the ring-memory log. It relies on emotion, so my changing rings doesn’t affect the recording. The guardians use it as another means of controlling us.”

Hal resisted pointing out the irony of the last statement.

“See for yourself why they did not just kill me for my crimes.”

He scanned his counterpart’s brain and found the implanted memory-recording device. Suddenly he was thrust into a memory.

 

* * *

 

Metropolis is full of smoke. I don’t have time to think about it, I just evacuate as many civilians as I can. And Superman… he’s not answering his communicator. Barry’s helping evacuate. He tells me that nobody can get close enough. Joker turned Superman’s pregnant wife into a bomb detonator, and his beloved city into a radioactive crater.

I’m numb as I dare to ask my ring for signs of life. We rescued a little over 500 people in all, but only one heart beats in a city that contained millions seconds ago.

Someone needs to talk to him, help him grieve. Diana tries, but she is no grief counselor. At least I know a thing or two about levelled cities.

“Superman!” I exclaim when I see him barreling through the air. He’s furious.

“Where is he? The Joker. Where did they take him?” His tone is calm, but he’s clearly holding so much back.

I answer instinctively, though I realize my mistake. “Batman took him to Gotham city but I don’t think you should see him-”

He starts to fly faster.

“Hey!” I shout after him. “Wait.” I create a green construct bubble around him. “You’re hurt. You’re angry. Take some time.”

“Let me out. Now.” He commands.

“Let’s just talk first,” I reason. “I don’t want you to-”

I’m cut off again as Superman punches out of my construct bubble, knocking me back in the air. I can’t let him out like this.

“Stop!” I shout.

He pauses, directing all his rage at me. “You think you can stop me? With what? The most powerful weapon in the universe on your finger?”

I can. I can make a construct so tiny it will lodge itself in his throat and prevent him from breathing. I can take him down with a thought and willpower. But I don’t want to. He’s clearly hurt, maybe he can see reason.

“Don’t make me-” He grabs my ring with superspeed and suddenly I’m falling. He catches me and starts to slowly descend, but something is different. I have to warn someone.

“Batman!” I turn on my communicator. “He’s-”

“No.” Clark says. Will he ever be Clark again? He takes out my earpiece and burns it with his heat vision. I gulp.

“Please. Don’t do something you’ll regret for the rest of your life.”

He lets go of me and starts to fly away. “I already have,” he says.

I get a chill, standing alone in a cornfield, watching a man I look up to become something else as he flies away. Superman is beyond reason, and I can only hope nobody gets in his way.

 

* * *

 

Eleven million. That’s what the news says, 11 million dead from Joker’s bomb. Was it an instant death, or did it last an eternity for them? I rub my head, trying not to think of Coast City.

Superman’s killed Joker. Good. That man was worse than Hitler. He killed and killed and killed. A whole city destroyed. But we don’t kill. That’s what separates us from them.

The nice couple who have housed me on their farm for the night turn off the TV, looking horrified as they hug each other. It’s time for me to go.

I hitchhike to my home, the rebuilt Coast City. It’s still pretty empty. My ring is sitting on my bed and I put it on, then fly to the Watchtower. Days seem to blur together as we all go through the motions. Diana calls us to arms as Superman (he will never be Clark again) declares a worldwide cease-fire.

The government kidnaps his parents, using a rogue. I don’t even care about Superman’s actions anymore. Going after civilians, the man’s parents, is unacceptable.

We ask around for Mirror Master, a little more vicious than normal. These scumbags don’t deserve to be treated with care. Eventually, Martha and Jonathan Kent are found and Superman is reunited with them.

Superman’s right. That’s why they went after him. The government will never give up on wars. We have to change that.

Then Aquaman attacks Japanese whalers. The situation gets out of hand. Really out of hand, as Arthur fights us with all he has. He doesn’t understand that he can leave this up to us. With the league in charge, there will be no whaling or littering or oil spills. We’ll actually make changes instead of dreaming about them and getting caught in governments.

But he shows too much force, refuses to submit. He attacks the surface world with his armies.

Superman is not happy. He takes me, Diana, and Billy to Atlantis. We pick it up and drop it in the Sahara. It’s okay, because this will stop worse things from happening, right? My construct does not drown out frightened shrieks from the city. But Arthur will submit and they’ll be okay. So it’s all okay.

Barry tells me about how our teammates paralyzed an Australian hero for protesting. It’s, it’s worded badly. If they didn’t make an example of him, fellow protestors could have gotten hurt. Now they’ll be afraid to protest, and therefore safe.

Batman finally stands against us when we try to move the patients of Arkham to a better facility. I don’t witness the fight, but I hear-Nightwing is dead. How did it come to this?

We spend the next few weeks enforcing peace. We just have to make them afraid and then nobody will get hurt. They’ll all be safe.

Heroes and villains rise up against us. I’m investigating Khandaq when Black Adam attacks me out of nowhere. I’d like to say the battle lasts long, but I’m depressed from all I’ve done in the name of peace. My willpower is waning. He knocks me out and the next thing I see is the watchtower med bay.

Superman, Shazam, and Wonder Woman took care of things. Good. He was resisting our rule, so he should learn a lesson. Why am I thinking like this? Every so often I catch myself with thoughts that would seem more at home in Thaal’s head.

Sinestro and I never really did make up after our last falling out. He was yellow, I was green. It shouldn’t have worked as long as it did.

But he used me. He manipulated me into caring about him, made me hesitate a few seconds too long when he attacked an outpost in space. We lost valuable supplies and trade routes to the Sinestro Corps that day, all because he called me a pet name and told me I mattered to him. He used our relationship to get what he wanted and I was nothing but a pawn to him.

Let him come to Earth and see what we do to his kind. He deserves it.

Every day there’s something new. Criminals are put in our new facility. We are manipulated by Batman into doubting ourselves. All the doubt I felt is fabricated. War leads to casualties. Declaring war on war will lead to casualties. Then there will be none when the planet is subdued. There will be peace.

Nightwing was a casualty. I wasn’t there, so I don’t know how it happened. But he was trying to stop us from fulfilling our goal. Damian did not mean to kill him.

One day it is an invasion of Parademons, threatening every major city in the world. Superman lets loose on them. He saves everyone. Then he kills that hideous new god, sending a message to space. Don’t &$#@ with Earth.

When we have a plan to not be spread so thin, we see that Batman has been spying on us. So Clar-Superman reveals his identity to the world. Any guilt I feel is just part of Bruce’s manipulation. He would not hesitate to do the same to me. We didn’t cross a line here, did we?

Then J’onn is killed. Again, I am down before the fight is over. He spied on us, probably played with our emotions using his telepathy. He tried to kill Diana. Did he deserve it?

Bruce has a team of insurgents. They attack the fortress, where the Kents were being kept for safety. They went after his parents, just like the government, no matter how much they tried to deny it.

There are so many casualties. Captain Atom, a fellow military man, explodes in space, causing Wonder Woman to fall into a coma. Green Arrow steals the enhancing pills we were going to use to save the world. He puts it in the hands of people who would abuse that power. He tries to kill Superman’s father.

I still feel bad about his death, despite all he’s done. He was a friend.

So was Sinestro. He used you. They’ll all use you.

Superman says Bruce is incapacitated, but his team is now armed and dangerous. We speak out in front of the UN, declaring war on Batman. It looks as though we are winning.

Ollie, I can’t get him out of my head. We were closer than I was with most of the league. And now he’s dead. I pay my respects. We all do.

I try to talk to Dinah.

“Dinah.” I say, standing at the foot of Ollie’s grave.

“Are you still standing with superman after this?” I thought I was stronger. I thought I could defend myself against an emotional attack from a friend. Doubt creeps back in my mind, and for once I recognize it as MY doubt.

“I am. The world is better. He didn’t mean to-”

“There’s nothing more to say Hal,” she says coldly. I turn away, leaving one of my best friend’s wife shivering at the grave of her lover.

Was it an accident? Did Superman lose control and just say it was an accident? I banish the doubt. There’s no point anymore. The world IS better.

Carol and I try to keep to our normal routines, but things are different. I don’t take my ring off when I pilot her planes anymore. It’s like I’ve grown paranoid. She tells me it’s okay if I’m afraid.

Superman sends me to congress. They’re threatening a government shutdown. I do not know why they still exist, with their corrupt little agendas preventing change of any kind from happening.

Barry tags along and we succeed, but the doubt returns.

Then Ganthet and Guy order us to stand down. They demand to see our leader.

 

* * *

 

Superman and Ganthet argue. Guy tries to diffuse it before it gets too bad, but Ganthet bids me to come with him. I do, but not before my fifth goodbye/break-up with Carol. Guy is going to defend Earth in my place. Delightful.

The council is a group of assholes again. They don’t understand that none of the governments we toppled were free of corruption. We need enhanced soldiers to keep the peace. I’m worried about what they’ll do, how they’ll interfere.

I run into my friends when the meeting is done and find out Kyle is missing. All of the lanterns have been recalled. Kilowog tells me he’s going to apprehend Superman and put him on trial.

I try to fly ahead and warn him, but they catch me, tie me up, take my ring, and throw me in a holding cell. My own corps betrayed me over this.

I beg Salaak to let me free, but he naively believes Superman is not that powerful. He hasn’t seen Supes when the alien is not holding back. This could end in a massacre. Luckily, John comes to save me and bring me home.

On the way, we find Ch’p’s ring. I’d hoped to stop the battle before it started, but we are flying into a warzone.

My heart sinks as I see the yellow lanterns fighting the green. Sinestro is leading them.

John decides to take care of Sinestro while I talk my friends out of killing each other.

Kilowog is ready to stand down, but Sinestro will not allow his squadron to return to Oa.

He explains his reasoning and Superman listens to the manipulative bastard.

They’re taken prisoner. Fellow lanterns. Friends. For doing their job.

Superman demands the Sinestro Corps leave and I release a breath I did not know I’d been holding. But he allows Sinestro to stay. This can’t be good. I need to avoid him.

Over the next nine months, I find it hard to avoid Sinestro. Carol is still pissed at me for breakup number five, and he offers sex as release. He’s always manipulated me like that, but he won’t now. We’re on the same side. I trust him.

It seems like more and more space criminals are getting beat up by Sinestro. He kills them, and I find myself slipping into old habits of justifying his body count. But they’re criminals. Most of the time, they’re trying to kill Thaal before he does what needs to be done.

He works his way back into my life. He fucks me like he used to, back when we were on opposite sides. I start to believe there’s hope for him. He puts the citizens of Earth first, like he cares. He tells me stories of his home planet, how he saved his people, how happy they were before I took him down. He tells me how much he loves me, how much it hurt to betray me all those times.

There was a time I’d have said the only person Sinestro loved was Arin Sur. It’s not naivete to wish that wasn’t true. Maybe that was me being paranoid. Being with him takes away my doubts about all the things I’ve done. He explains how to keep the peace with fear and it makes sense.

Even John approves.

Then stupid Guy brings Mogo and a huge group of Lanterns to the fight. He tries to get us to stand down, but his temper gets the best of him.

John goes after Guy. Mogo fires a construct beam and takes out most of the Sinestro Corps. I black out before the fight is over.

Carol is calling me. The resistance has stolen some planes.

I fly down there and Guy tries to talk, make me doubt myself. I won’t be manipulated anymore. The Sinestro Corps fires at Guy and planes blow up.

Guy saves Carol from the blast.

“Guy! Give her to me!” I demand.

“It’s okay Hal,” Carol says. “Guy saved me. He-”

“GIVE HER TO ME!” I yell, grabbing at her arm.

“Calm the hell down!” he replies. “You think the Guardians will let you stand against them with _their_ power?”

I see what he was getting at too late, _after_ I knocked Guy out and grabbed Carol.

“Hal Jordan. You have broken your oath. You are not worthy of wielding green lantern’s light.”

My ring flies off my finger. “No,” I say. Carol is falling, but Ganthet is holding me in place.

“Let him go!” Sinestro fights the guardian.

“Sinestro!” I call, desperately. “Save Carol.”

“No-” he starts.

“Please!” I beg. He’s betrayed me again. I fall for him over and over.

“Save her yourself.” He floats a yellow ring towards me. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He adds when he sees my hesitation. “This isn’t a moral quandary! You’re powerless, Jordan. Carol will die. Take it. Save her.” I take it. “Now feel her fear. Use it.”

It’s different, but surprisingly easy. Carol’s fear is strong as she’s plummeting to her death. I mold it into a giant catcher’s mitt and she’s safe.

Sinestro smirks. “They tried to cast you aside. They tried to take her from you. They tore us apart but they forced us together again, Hal. You and I. We are one Corps again. Let us show them fear.”

I nod. We have especially gentle sex that night and I admit that with this ring, I am his completely.

I don't think I care anymore. Everything I knew was wrong. Sinestro is right. I am his, in body, mind, and loyalty.

**Author's Note:**

> muh baby. Why.  
> Sinestro you manipulative freak!  
> Leave kudos and comments while I cry in the corner.


End file.
